He's My Boyfr-eh Best Friend
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kembali lagi di cerita ini Author membuatnya jomblo. Tapi untuk kali ini, Naruto maafkan. Karena dia punya alasan yang kuat buat tetep nge-jomblo./"Dobe."/Pesona sahabatnya sudah buat Naruto lupa diri/Dia dari dulu emang udah kesem-sem sama Sasuke, sikapnya itu lho! Emang agak jutek sih, tapi kadang tiba-tiba lembut itu yang bikin Naruto Lumer!/SasuNaru/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance** **, a little bit Humor**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typo, OOC,**

 **OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

Pagi teman-teman tercinta, seperti biasa hari ini dan di cerita ini pun sang Author kembali membuatnya menjadi seorang remaja ababil yang sedang menjomblo. Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah terbiasa, kali ini masih bisa ia maafkan. Karena Authornya membuat dia jomblo karena alasan yang kuat.

Oh, kenalin dulu. Naruto Uzumaki, tahu dong? Pemuda dengan kadar ganteng yang cukup tinggi, kulit tan eksostis, dan rambut pirang khas-khas bule.

"Aku berangkat, Mak-eh _Kaasan_!" hampir keceplosan nggak pake logat jepang-ehem- lupakan, anggap saja tadi ada kalimat nyelip.

Kembali lagi ke cerita. Jalan santai keluar rumah, kebetulan ada motor Ayahnya mangkir di garasi rumah. Naruto membelokkan arahnya sebentar, melihat kaca kecil yang tersampir di motor itu, mendadak dia narsis.

Ngacak rambut pirangnya sebentar, ngecek kondisi wajah udah ganteng belom, masih ada iler atau enggak, dan yang terakhir cek senyuman keren.

"Ck, kamu memang ganteng Nar~" berujar makin narsis, Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri.

Yah, dia memang harus melakukan kegiatan ekstra ini tiap pagi. Buat siapa?

Ehem tentu aja-

" _Dobe!_ "

Ah itu suara malaikat penjaganya datang-eh maksudnya suara sahabatnya, pandangan yang tadinya tertuju pada kaca berbalik cepat memandang gerbang rumahnya. Melihat sosok raven yang tengah memandangnya datar, badan tegap dan terlihat menunggunya.

'Ck, hari ini pun dia lebih ganteng~' membatin kecil, Naruto berdecak. Emang seharusnya begitu dong, Sasuke Uchiha harus selalu ganteng melebihinya. Ya, Naruto mengakuinya, dan inilah alasan Author yang dengan teganya kembali membuat ia terlahir menjadi jomblo. Alasan simple-

Karena Naruto nge-fans sama sahabatnya sendiri, udah cinta mati sampai-sampai dia sendiri nggak mempermasalahkan gender Sasuke. Mau cowok atau cewek Naruto oke-oke aja. Asal Sasuke tetep membuat dia berbunga-bunga kayak gini setiap harinya.

"Pagi _Teme_!" teriak kenceng, Naruto lari mendekati Sasuke. Masang wajah manis-manis dikit supaya Sasuke tersepona.

"Hn, berangkat."

Ck, sayangnya kurang berhasil. Wajah Teflon Sasuke masih ada di sana, nggak berubah sama sekali. Aish, _Semenya_ yang satu ini emang susah di taklukin. Kadang-kadang Naruto emang sering ngerasa apa Sasuke ada rasa nggak sih sama dia, sedikit aja deh. Sikap Sasuke yang kayak patung gitu buat dia ragu.

Hh, apa sebenarnya yang buat Naruto bisa suka sama Sasuke sih? Ganteng iya, keren iya, tapi sifatnya nol.

"Jutek amat pagi-pagi kayak gini, _Teme_! Nggak baik tahu!"

"Diem."

Nah kan!

Naruto mengerucut kesel, "Ck, ya udah! Di kasi tahu malah ngelak! Bodo amat!" kayak cewek lagi Pms Naruto mendadak kesel sendiri. Jalan ngedahuluin Sasuke, niatnya sih buat sok-sok ngambek terus ninggalin sang Uchiha. Tapi yang ada-

 **Sret-**

Kakinya nggak sengaja kesandung batu, "Wa! Anji-" belum sempat ngumpat,

 **Bruk!**

Tubuhnya langsung nyungsep di jalan, wajah membentur beton berwarna abu-abu itu, sangat sempurna. Malu-maluin!

Aduh, Mak! Tolong Naru! Dia malu, niatnya ngambek malah nyungsep kan nggak banget. Pemuda pirang itu udah keburu malu minta ampun, nggak ada niat buat bangun sama sekali. Biarin aja Sasuke mau ketawa atau ninggalin dia, ah sial!

Peduli setan sama wajahnya yang merah, bukannya bangun Naruto ngesot di jalan, badan tetep nemplok di jalan, tapi coba bergerak, menjauh deh dari Sasuke! Kayak cicak yang lagi hamil, Naruto tarik keluar napas, Huhahuha!

"Pfft,"

Nah kan itu pantat ayam kedengeran banget kalo dia ketawa! Biarin, biarin!

Naruto masih ngambek, nggak ada noleh ke belakang, dia tetep ngesot.

Sampai-

Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat menyalipnya, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Dia reflek ngehentiin gerakan dan nyembunyiin wajah dengan kedua lengan. "Pergi sana _Teme_! Hush, hush!" teriak keras, suara ketawa Sasuke masih kedengaran dan makin keras, itu artinya sang Uchiha bukannya pergi malah mendekatinya.

Merasakan sebuah bayangan menghalangi matahari dan tubuhnya. Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke sedang jongkok sekarang, di depannya.

Syialan dah!

"Sini tak bantu~" dengan nada _sing a song_ di buat-buat, Naruto yang mendengarnya coba-coba ngadah. Masih dengan kerucutan bibir, "Ketawa kan?!" suaranya nyindir.

Sasuke yang tadinya datar-datar aja sekarang senyum kecil.

Naruto nggak nyangka tangan besar sahabatnya langsung aja ngacak rambut pirangnya. "Iya, kamu selalu pagi-pagi udah bikin aku ketawa. Makasih Nar~" nggak ada panggilan _Dobe_ lagi. Naruto mangap.

Anjir, Sasuke ganteng amat Mak! Senyumnya itu lho, jantungnya jadi dagdigdug seeer. Naruto tahan napas, ngerasain tangan Sasuke masih ngacak rambutnya lembut. "Ayo, bangun. Jangan ngambek terus, tadi aku jutek karena ada masalah sedikit~" berujar singkat.

Sang Uzumaki makin meleleh, "Bener? Biasanya juga mukamu jutek, masa masalahnya bisa tiap hari gitu?! Teflon!"

"Iya bisa dong, ayo." Sekarang tangan Sasuke berpindah bantuin dia bangun. Sahabatnya ini kuat banget ya, sampe-sampe bisa bantu dia yang sedang males bangun.

Pas Naruto udah berhasil berdiri, tangan Sasuke lagi-lagi nyentuh hidungnya yang agak merah karena sempet nyerempet jalan beton. "Nggak mimisan kan? Nanti pas di Sekolah, mampir dulu ke UKS, oke?"

Naruto kicep, badannya membeku. Ngeliat Sasuke yang natap dia khawatir, hatinya yang tadi kesel entah kenapa berbunga-bunga. Wajahnya emang masih agak ngambek, coba-coba ngalihin pandangan, "Nggak mau, nanti telat masuk lagi. Biarin aja merah, biar di kira kayak Hidungnya _Chopper._ " Bibirnya maju satu senti.

Sasuke yang lebih tinggi di bandingkan dia, ngehela napas panjang. "Hidungnya _Chopper_ mah Biru, Nar~"

O, iya dia lupa. Sasuke kan penggemar **OP.**

"Ya udah, nanti aku anter." Sasuke kembali ngelanjutin kata-katanya. Tanpa aba-aba narik tangan Naruto buat jalan lagi. Cepet-cepet ke sekolah.

Tanpa tahu kalau-

 **Blushhh!**

Wajah sang Uzumaki memerah! Hatinya hampir lumer!

'Ugyaaa! Makkk aku jatuh cinta lagi! Gimana nih, masa jatuh cintanya tiap hari kayak gini! Jantung-oh jantung tolong aku! Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah dari pesona Sasuke! Kalo kayak gini gimana aku bisa move on coba?!' Naruto mendadak alay. Sembah sujud dalam imajinernya.

Nah, kan? Bisa di lihat, kenapa Author membuatnya jomblo kali ini.

Simple-

Alasannya karena Naruto suka Sasuke, paca-eh sahabat baiknya.

Moga-moga perasaannya bisa cepet di notice Sasuke~

* * *

 **THE END~**


End file.
